


Always For You

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: D/s elements, Dirty Talk, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Margaret can't help but crave Regina's cruel words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is knee-highs as requested by fresh_brainss.

‘I should have known you that you would embrace this costume change,’ declared Regina, circling the kneeling Mary Margaret. ‘Always such a whore for me.’ 

Mary Margaret bites a moan at that. She doesn’t know why, but Regina calling her all sorts of nasty words fills her with a fire. Perhaps it was because they always preceded “for me”. 

All Mary Margaret could confirm was that she wanted to hear them now. 

Regina squatted next to the wildly blushing teacher.

‘Look at you. Is this what a wholesome grade school teacher is supposed to look like? Reliving her dirty high school fantasies with her knee high socks (Regina drew a fingernail from the top of the socks up and under Mary Margaret’s ridiculously short skirt), her shocking scrap of fabric _barely_ hiding her greedy cunt (Mary Margaret gasped as two fingernails scraped along her clit), and her breath is short because she foolishly tried to fit into a blouse made for a flat-chested waif (and here Mary Margaret couldn’t keep her head down any more, back arching when Regina’s free hand pinched her left nipple). 

‘I…’

‘What was that dear? Good girls enunciate.’

‘I am so wet for you.’

Regina lowered her eyelids as she tilted her head down, smirking at her quarry. 

‘You are, aren’t you? Always making such a mess. Look down. I want you clean that up with your tongue while I prepare your ass. And because I feel generous, I’ll use lube tonight.’


End file.
